Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and systems for detecting and identifying vehicles engaging in dangerous driving behaviors, specifically, cloud-based detection.
Description of the Related Art
Cloud computing and storage solutions provide users with various capabilities to store and process their data in data centers that may be located far from the user. Cloud computing makes it possible for data collected by multiple different mobile devices to be centrally processed at a data center for the purpose of generating value added information for subscribers.